The Accident
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: One peculiar day in the Forest of Magic; Marisa ends up creating a child by mixing magics together... Oh dear... (Contains Cirno)
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

_Imagine, if you will; A small Forest... On the edge of Gensokyo that in itself, surrounded a whole lot of it. Inside? There were many fairies. Ice Fairies/Summer Fairies, ecterea._

_Now... There were a few birds tweeting to a the dawn of a new day._

_The entire area was quiet... Until..._

**BOOM.**

"...**DA'ZE!**"

Came a literal feminine yell from a house in said forest. It was affectionately named; The Forest of Magic.

**BOOM. BOOM.**

"_S-STOP IT!_"

There was another feminine voice - This one sounded more... Higher piched than the last one.

"Don't ya think I would'a don' if eh could!?"

Ah yes. We arrive at Kirisame Marisa's house. It was a nice cottage really. No, really, it was. WAS being the operative name.

Flying down to the entrance-path; Reimu Hakurei waved her hand in front of her due to plums of Smoke that came from it. "Kah!" She coughed. "MARISA! ALICE! Are you two okay!?"

"I'm fine! 'Cept Marisa here, is trying to KILL me!" Alice Margatroid shouted as Marisa Kirisame, the assumed culprit, emerged from her house - Charred in Black and White... Quite literally the term; Black White. Which had become her moniker for everyone to call her by. 'Cept for Alice and Reimu that is.

Marisa shook her head multiple times. "Never Da'Ze! I would NEVAH try that!"

"Save for trying to break my immortality that, you know as well as I do, can't be done - What the hell were you trying to do!?"

Reimu sighed loudly. "Great... Another experiment... That's gonna turn into an incident I bet."

There was a very VERY quiet voice behind Marisa, which Reimu's hyper-sensitive caught onto. "Momma? What's that scary Red thing saying to ya?"

Alice blinked and looked to Reimu and Reimu looked to her. "Momma?" They both said at the same time - Looking directly at Marisa who backed up slightly. "Eh...Eh..."

Reimu rose an eyebrow. "What, precisely, have you practiced THIS time Kirisame? You know playing with life books is dangerous-"

"Momma, she's scaring me..."

Marisa took one look behind herself and ushered her "experiment" indoors while Reimu and Alice were getting closer. "Just... Get inside, Da'Ze. Let me deal with this."

"Okay, momma."

Reimu nursed a BRAND new headache. "Alice..."

Alice looked to her. "I've been supervising Marisa's experiments... Only... This one is a living, breathing, being."

"So, a child?"

Marisa spun around at that. "No-"

"Offspring? I don't sense a man..."

Marisa went bright pink. "Oi, oi, OI! I never said I wanted a man!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!?"

"I WAS PRACTICING WITH BLACK MAGIC AND ACCIDENTALLY CREATED A CHILD - YOU HAPPY!?"

Reimu went whisper quiet.

Marisa sighed.

Alice, on the other hand, was getting a bit frustrated. "And in the process she made herself AND her "child" immortal!"

Reimu blinked. "Impossible... Wait... I got an idea. Cirno-" She quite literally "plucked" Cirno out of the air. Who looked a little unhappy with the circumstance/situation. "Shot Marisa with an icicle."

Cirno's eyes went wide with excitement and Marisa blinked in partial-shock. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Reimu shook her head. "Nope! This way we can tell if you're immortal or not-"

"If I die, who looks after her!?"

Alice smiled widely. "If you die - I'll look after the child and Reimu can be the one to bring your things back to everyone."

"...And if I survive?" Marisa did NOT like the way this was going.

"You are a mother. Or, Mumma, as your child called you."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl and the Test

Marisa watched as Cirno rubbed her hands together. Cirno was dropped onto the floor by Reimu with a soft "ACK!"-like squeak.

Cirno got up and grinned at Marisa. "You ready?"

Marisa sighed and stepped back, "Alright. If your gonna do this - I have one condition."

Reimu rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeh, you do this little, test, away from the house."

* * *

While the three had been talking, upstairs, in the Kirisame household, a small girl was looking out of the house's top window down at Marisa. The girl had Purple eyes and Soft Gold hair, like a cross between Silver and Gold.

"_Mumma..._" She murmured as she trembled. She was scared. For her mother's health more than anything. Well, her creative mother...

Alice Margatroid had made her way inside Marisa's house as Marisa went with Reimu and Cirno for the little 'test'.

Alice looked up the stairs and could hear something crying. No. Not something. Someone.

Alice nodded at her lead doll - Shanghai, and Shanghai went flying up the stairs to find the person.

Shanghai made her way to the front of the door where a small person was standing. She didn't look that tall either; maybe around half Marisa's height?

A Witch's Brand New Creation...

Shanghai actually, for once in her doll life, was nervous. She sent back her nervous thoughts to Alice who seemed to send back instructions rather than reassurance.

'Go and ask her what her name is.'

Shanghai took a calm slow approach to the girl who slowly turned around. She had a soft glow to her Purple eyes and her hair glittered from how the Sun came through the window. Bouncing off the girl, the look made her look Mesmerizing.

"What is your name?"

The girl blinked at Shanghai but she did in fact answer. "My name?"

Shanghai nodded.

The girl could only look deep in thought for a second before responding; "My name is-"

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Reimu/Cirno and Marisa...

Marisa stood with her back facing the Scarlet Devil Mansion's lake and Cirno working up her best icicle spell.

Reimu stood near Cirno but not far away from Marisa. If Marisa did, in fact, die, then her child would need looking after.

Cirno looked to Reimu. "I'm ready. Can I shoot her now?"

Reimu nodded at Cirno. "Fire."

Marisa closed her eyes and grasped her hands together. 'Here goes...'

Cirno fired her icicle directly at Marisa. Pretty much as close range as she could get - Point Blank in other words.

Marisa felt the icicle cut into her stomach - But... She didn't move.

She didn't fall.

There was a soft Black glow that combined with her normally Golden aura to give off a Silver echo. The outer edge of Marisa Kirisame's aura was Silver, and inner was Gold.

Reimu blinked with wide eyes. "How the..."

Marisa reached around with her right hand and grasped the icicle - Breaking it in two and opening her eyes. "**_Satisfied?_**"

Reimu could only nod slowly. "I suppose. Marisa... You know playing with Black Magic is dangerous, right?"

Marisa Kirisame could only chuckle in a sad way - She knew that all too well. Especially now she had someone to look after.

And that someone's name?

**Amelia Kirisame.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shanghai, Amelia, Alice

Shanghai could only blink. "_Amelia_?"

Amelia Kirisame nodded her head. "Yep!"

Shanghai blinked again but then nodded. "Okay, okay... Right. How about you come and meet Alice?"

Amelia tilted her head to the right slightly. "Al...ice?"

Shanghai nodded. "I'm a doll. Created by the best doll maker in the business - **Alice Margatroid.**"

"Alice... Mamatoid?"

Shanghai felt uneasy but chuckled. "Eh... Something like that. Come on. She's only downstairs."

"Will she hurt me?"

"..." Shanghai didn't know how to respond to that.

"Will she hurt Mumma?"

Shanghai shook her head after receiving confirmation from Alice herself through her thoughts. "No."

Amelia nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Shanghai floated out of the room and Amelia walked after her.

* * *

Cirno flew off into the skies of Gensokyo while Reimu and Marisa walked in complete silence.

Well... Almost.

"Marisa. Do you even know what you've done?"

Marisa sighed. "If this is going to be another lecture-"

"No. Mari. Listen to me."

Marisa blinked and looked to Reimu.

"As you are immortal now, or you could just be invincible, or have a high tolerance to magical attacks - Whatever it is, I'm supposed to treat you like a Youkai now. Meaning... I may have to, put you down, if you don't behave."

Marisa sighed again. This time a long drawn out one. "Reimu... Honestly, you don't have to worry about me! I'm sure Amelia-"

"Wait, Amelia?"

Marisa nodded. "Yep, that's the name I gave 'er!"

"Your child?"

"... Yeah."

"You are still not comfortable being a parent, are you?"

Marisa glared at Reimu for that. "Obviously. It's only **JUST** happened, Ze! How am I supposed to know what to do? How to act? How to control her?"

"She's not a doll..."

"**Shut up!** I'll... I'll find out... Probably."

Reimu had to admit - Marisa had a **VERY** positive outlook. Specially for someone who had been blasted by a powerful Icicle just a few seconds ago.

* * *

Amelia Kirisame slowed to a stop as Shanghai floated into the living room of the Kirisame household - She spotted a Woman with Blonde hair and rather... Delicate features. She watched as this woman looked at Shanghai and patted the doll on the head. "Well done." The Woman's voice was soft as well... Very gentle.

Amelia gulped. "You must be... Alice, right?"

Alice looked over to Amelia and nodded. "That's right. Your the new addition to Marisa's life, aren't you?"

Amelia nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

Alice Margatoid smiled at her. Setting her at ease a bit. "I'm one of Marisa's friends. I was there when you were... Created, if you like."

Amelia Kirisame walked over and sat down on a small stool nearby Alice. "Really?"

Alice nodded. "Mhm. Speaking of which, which name did Marisa, your Mumma, settle on for you?"

"Amelia. Amelia Kirisame."

Alice smiled warmly at her. "Nice name."

"Ummm... Thanks?"

* * *

Reimu and Marisa walked into the house around 10 minutes later, with Reimu going STRAIGHT for the kitchen, Marisa taking off her hat, putting it on a nearby sofa.

Amelia turned to look and smiled the second she saw her 'Mumma'.

"Hey Mumma!" She half yelled and instantly raced over and rugby-tackled Marisa into a hug.

Marisa patted Amelia's head and looked at Alice, mouthing the words; 'This is new.'

Alice nodded and mouthed back; 'Get used to it. This is your new normal.'

Marisa Kirisame pulled back from Amelia and looked at her Purple eyes with her Golden ones. "I must admit... You're quite the looker, Amelia. Or would you prefer me to call you Amy for short, for now?"

Amelia smiled widely. "You can call me Amy, Mumma. Al... ice. Is strange."

Marisa watched as Amelia's expression changed to one of discomfort so she looked at her with worry. "Something wrong?"

"I'm hungry... I think."

Marisa's next new challenge - Feed her creation, or, Daughter as she would have to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4 - Marisa, Amelia and Alice

Marisa Kirisame walked into the kitchen of the Kirisame household and spotted Reimu Hakurei, the rather famous - Shrine Maiden, fusing around a teapot.

"... Oi? You're making, tea? Tea of all things? **IN MY HOUSE**!?"

Reimu looked up and nodded with a static expression. "Mhm. Something wrong with that?"

Marisa sighed and lowered her head in mock defeat. "I have to **feed** Amelia..."

Reimu chuckled and seemed to brighten up at this. "Alright then. I'll lend a hand."

Marisa Kirisame facepalmed and growled. "Just make your tea and get out."

"Bu-" Reimu began.

**"Out."**

Reimu frowned and made the tea and walked out with a cup of the stuff she liked the most, Marisa's "Borrowed" tea from the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Marisa chuckled and went about the kitchen to make Amelia some food. 'Mmm.. _Mushroom's on toast_? No. That's **not good** for a new girl...'

Marisa actually blushed pink when she remembered that Amelia was, technically, her first daughter. Be it that she created her with help from Alice so... Would that make... Alice... Her other mother?

Marisa chuckled again, this time to herself and carried on trying to make Amelia Kirisame something to eat. 'I like the fact she has my surname...' She thought to herself fondly.

* * *

Reimu had returned to the front living room of the household. And was now sitting in a chair nearby Alice.

Amelia was sitting at a table that seemed to have been hastily put together by Marisa or... Alice maybe?

Alice Margatroid continued to watch Reimu Hakurei stare at Amelia several times. Alice felt like they were making this new girl's life a complete pain in the rear but...

"So... Marisa is your mother?"

Amelia Kirisame smiled upon hearing her Mumma's name and nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Reimu Hakurei watched as Amelia seemed to bounce in her chair that she had sat in. A rather... Odd aura reflecting off of her. It was a cross between Marisa's Gold Aura and Alice's Green one. A Silver-aura.

'Weird...' Reimu thought to herself.

Alice looked to one of her dolls, Shanghai, that was still floating next to her. "You, CAN, sit down, you know Shanghai..."

Amelia giggled as Shanghai sat in front of Amelia. With the limited facial expressions, Shanghai couldn't do much, in terms of expressing herself, but... Amelia seemed to understand this.

All of a sudden - A certain Ice Fairy stood on the outer side of the window. "Eye am deh STRONGEST!"

Amelia rose both eyebrows in surprise. "Wow... A real fairy..."

At that moment, Marisa walked in and pointed her Mini-Hakkero at Cirno who yelped and ran off, much to Alice's amused giggle.

Amelia looked to her Mum and smiled. "Hey Mumma!"

Marisa smiled beside herself and placed a bowl in front of Amelia on the table. "Well... I ain't sure you'll like it, but I made this."

Amelia nodded. "If you made it, I'm sure I'll like it!"

Alice looked at Marisa and smiled. "Looks like you're good at cooking after all, eh Marisa?"

Marisa blushed and turned away while Alice stared at her. Reimu watched as Amelia started to eat the contents of the bowl... Emitting sounds of pleasure every now and then. She liked what was in it then...

* * *

Cirno flew away from the Kirisame house and ended up landing in a clearing with Flandre and Remillia Scarlet sitting, talking to one another.

Cirno blinked as she saw Flandre look at her. With a tooth showing.

'C***...' Cirno backed away slowly as Flandre slowly stood up and began to approach her.

"I'm so happy we've had an ice fairy show up..."

Cirno smiled slightly. "Eh... Eh..." She looked down and cursed her luck.

* * *

Reimu Hakurei had left the Kirisame Household, saying she would come back soon - She had to see if she had any donations at her shrine.

Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid looked at each other as Alice was preparing to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I've got to read up on some things." Alice stated and smiled at Amelia who was just finishing her meal. "She's cute, you have to admit that."

Marisa nervously smiled. "I guess so Ali." She looked to Amelia and tilted her head slightly to the right. 'Cute... Yeah, I can c that. Da'Ze...'

Marisa turned to Alice as she left. "See you later, Mari."

"Alright Alice. Later!"

Alice left and Marisa felt something tug on her apron from behind so she looked down, Amelia was looking up at her. "Mumma... What is this feeling when you feel..." She yawned.

Marisa chuckled. "Don't worry - You're just tired."

"Tire-d?" Amelia mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon, lets get you to bed."

Amelia nodded. "Okay Mumma."

Marisa smiled with a quick look to the skies of Gensokyo.

What she didn't notice, was a certain Gap Hag was watching with an amused smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - Marisa, Amelia, Yukari

Marisa picked up Amelia and put her into a bed. It wasn't the BEST bed she could put her in... But it was one, none the less.

'I'll 'ave to get a new bed for her...'

Marisa started to tuck Amelia in when the girl pointed to the window with a scared look on her face. "Mumma, someone's staring at us!"

As if on cue; chuckling had Marisa's blood run cold.

'_Yukari..._'

Yakumo Yukari used one of her gaps to come through the wall and stand in front of the pair.

Marisa sighed. "Don't you know, how to knock?"

Yukari chuckled. "That I do. So, is this is the new Black Magic child?"

Amelia blinked as she felt extremely tired. "Black... _Wha?_" She yawned quickly after, leaning in the bed that Marisa was tucking her into.

Marisa finished putting Amelia to bed before turning around and tilted her head at Yukari. "Look, Yakumo. I don't have time to be runnin' your games nor your attitude-"

"My my. Such harsh words." Yukari walked up to Marisa. She then looked to Amelia who looked at her with her curious Purple eyes. Those Purple eyes glittering at Yukari. It was almost as if-

Almost as though Amelia was sizing up Yukari... In a weird kind of way.

Marisa put a hand across Amelia protectively. "We can talk **downstairs**," Marisa said to Yukari, with a cold tone.

Yukari looked to Marisa. "... Alright."

And with that, Marisa and Yukari left the room, with Marisa turning back after Yukari left to switch the light off.

"G'night Amy. Just... Leave this to me. I'll check on ya later okay?"

Amelia yawned again. "O-" and again, "-kay Mumma..." She said as she sleepily got comfortable and fell to sleep in seconds.

* * *

Somewhere else, Cirno had ONLY BARELY gotten away from Flandre and Remilia, citing that she had to see Daiyousei. Flandre had been disappointed that she didn't want to play, but she accepted it none-the-less.

Cirno flew through the skies with a relieved sigh. "Thank Kami-sama for that..." She noted as she saw Daiyousei at the Hakurei Shrine; chatting to Reimu from the looks of it.

Cirno quickly gained ground in flight and landed behind Daiyousei.

Reimu noticed Cirno but didn't let Daiyousei know.

"So... Basically. Marisa Kirisame has a child now?"

Reimu inclined her head forwards slowly. "Basically."

Cirno put a hand on Daiyousei's shoulder. Making the Green fairy jump out of her skin. "IYAH!" She yelped - jumping up and landing in Cirno's arms already outstretched arms.

Cirno looked down at Daiyousei who blushed the instant she realized she was in Cirno's arms. "Ummm... Hi?"

Cirno chuckled. "Hey." She said, "You should be more careful."

Cirno put Daiyousei back onto her feet and Daiyousei looked between them - Ignoring her blush that she gave Cirno a few seconds previously. "So... What's this new girl's name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Kirisame."

"K-Kirisame?" Daiyousei blinked with a partially open mouth. "Wait... If Marisa, and, Alice were there... Doesn't it mean that Alice is also, in a way this Amelia's other mother?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Cirno stated. Gaining the attention of Daiyousei and Reimu. "Seeing as Amelia is Black Magic created... I'd say this is Marisa's own magical creation... I could be wrong though-"

Reimu exhaled slowly and rubbed her temple in frustration. "You're not wrong."

"Has... Has anyone told Rinnosuke?"

Cirno and Reimu took a glance at one another prior to looking at Daiyousei.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Reimu stated calmly.

"Told me... What?"

It was Reimu's turn to jump but she didn't land in anyone's arms, she had more self-control. At least, she thought that. She turned around and spotted the culprit - Rinnosuke himself standing in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your shop?"

"I decided to close for a moment and come for a walk. Seems like I did so at the right time, didn't I?"

"You're... Right on time, actually."

* * *

Marisa stood across from Yukari.

Marisa knew precisely how dangerous Yukari could be if she was allowed to do what she wanted when she wanted. And that included ANYTHING to do with Amelia.

Marisa felt a sense of duty and protection over Amelia. After all, she was HER creation. She had to look after her - Witches prerogative, after all.

"So... You created a new child. How long ago?"

Yukari seemed to speak with curiosity... Marisa wasn't sure what she wanted, exactly, but she had to maintain her cool.

"Around a day ago."

"A day?" Yukari rose an eyebrow and smirked. Marisa did NOT like this...

"That doesn't seem that long ago. And you are immortal now, correct? I can sense it."

Marisa took in an uneasy breath. "In a way..."

"That would mean... You are one step away from becoming a powerful Mage."

Marisa Kirisame took a few moments to realize what Yukari was saying to her. "Are you sayin..."

"That I am. You are almost noticeable to me."

Marisa chuckled uneasily. "I see... So, what does that mea-"

"It means that you are almost worthy to be trained by Ran..."

"Where have I heard that before..."

"My familiar?"

"Oh..."

"You could even learn to tap into that Black Magic you used. Learn to use it to its fullest extent... How about it?"

Marisa looked at her hands. She had done so much with Black Magic so far... What was the harm in learning to wield it further? She could even learn to help Amelia if she ever needed her help - Which she undoubtedly would over the coming years...

She didn't know.

Should she ask for advice from Alice?

Reimu?

Or...

Trust what Yukari was saying?


	6. Chapter 6 - Discussions and Cirno

Rinnosuke and Reimu had gone to the Hakurei Shrine so Reimu could bring Rinnosuke up to speed.

Cirno was flying back in the direction of the Kirisame household. The Sun was just about to go down and Cirno wanted to get a comfy spot from which she could help "keep an eye" on Amelia... Although Marisa wouldn't need it probably, she still wanted to.

Daiyousei had said she was going to let the Three Fairy's of Light know. The news was still pretty fresh so would spread around Gensokyo like WILDFIRE if not controlled.

Eventually, Cirno landed in a clearing next to the Kirisame household and smiled. 'I'm here.' She thought to herself.

She could sense Yukari in the Kirisame house, so she kept her distance. The last time Cirno went near her... She ended up being re-incarnated. Not wanting that to happen again; Cirno decided to wait patiently on a rock near the house.

* * *

Yukari slowly looked to the wall. "I'll let you think about it. It is a lot to think about, after all."

Marisa nodded. "Yeah... I'll say."

Yukari walked towards the wall and opened a gap - passing through it and when she left...

Marisa slumped into a chair. "Kami damnit..." She muttered as she exhaled slowly. "I am NOT built for this, Da'Ze..." She crossed her arms over her desk and leaned on it. Her hat slowly tilted so it covered her face.

Soon enough, Marisa's head was in her arms and she was almost near dream-land herself. Today had taken not just a magical toll, but a VERY big physical and mental drain on her as well.

Before long Marisa was asleep.

* * *

Cirno appeared at the door and walked in after knocking. Twice.

She went straight upstairs the moment she heard Marisa's light snoring. She had a soft unusual smile on her face. "She's had a lot going on... I just want to see-" She then peered into Amelia's bedroom and saw the child curled up on the bed. She looked... For want of a better word? Adorable.

Cirno gently walked in and sat on a chair not far away from Amelia's bedside. She didn't want to scare the poor child... She just wanted to be there in case Amelia needed something.

* * *

"And that's the most I can tell you, for now anyway."

Rinnosuke put his cup of Green Herbal Tea down, furrowing his brow. "This is indeed strange. What kind of spells was Marisa, actually, practicing?"

Reimu shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. Thing is, it's late. You want to stay or shall I bless your way home?"

Rinnosuke chuckled. "I'll be just fine, Reimu." He got up and excused himself as he left.

Reimu looked to the Moon that was shining, the Sun had gone down a few moments ago, and it (the Moon) was shining brightly.

Reimu Hakurei offered one thought as she too fell asleep.

'Marisa Kirisame... You really are dense.'

* * *

Alice Margatroid spent the evening making a rather special wand-looking thing. It was for Amelia and the Dolls all knew this. Shanghai was staring at her creator as she made the wand.

Eventually, Alice finished her work and handed it to Shanghai. "Put this in my bag for tomorrow."

Alice yawned as Shanghai did as instructed.

'I need some sleep...' Alice thought and went to lay down on her bed. She would visit Marisa and Amelia tomorrow...

* * *

_The Following Morning_ at around half past six in the morning (6:30 AM) - Amelia started to stir.

Cirno, having fallen asleep onto Amelia's bed didn't realize this.

Amelia slowly let her surroundings come to her. She felt a bit cold towards her feet and when she looked down - She smiled. It was that ice fairy. Whose name Amelia still didn't know, Or could remember for that matter.

Amelia gently put a hand on Cirno's head, feeling the ice-cold temperature, she smiled even more. "Morning."

Cirno mumbled in her sleep as she looked up. "... Eh? M-Morning..." After letting out rather confusing sets of noises and a yawn - Cirno focused on Amelia. "G'morning! You okay?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. Although... I wonder where Mumma is?"

"You mean Marisa?"

Amelia nodded again. "Uh-huh. I think so."

"She might be downstairs-"

Cirno blinked. There was a whoosh of air and, like magic itself, Amelia had gone from the bed to the top of the stairs - Slowly walking down them.

Cirno turned and followed. She had to keep an eye on the new kid.

Or at least...

That's what she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Amelia, Cirno and Flying

Cirno stretched as she arrived on the top of the stairs - Floating down slowly. Using her wings so she could float behind Amelia who walked relatively slowly.

'Which is a good thing' Cirno thought. 'I think...'

Amelia came to a stop just before the living room... Where Marisa was sleeping with a heavy snore. She looked... Exhausted.

Amelia looked to Cirno. "Mumma's asleep... Didn't you say, you can fly?"

Cirno nodded her head several times. "Yep! I'm the strongest!"

"Strongest at... Flying?" Amelia tilted her head at Cirno as she spoke quietly to her.

Cirno sweatdropped as she showed her wings proudly. "At many things! Can, you, fly?"

Amelia shook her head. "No... At least. I don't think so."

Cirno tilted her head at Amelia. "Why not learn with me then?"

"I dunno..." Amelia looked at her mother. "I don't think Mumma would approve..."

Cirno chuckled. "You sound like a naughty schoolgirl! C'mon, it'll only be for an hour - Promise!"

Amelia Kirisame thought about this. On one hand, learning to fly sounded EXCITING. But on the other, if her mother caught her trying to fly... What would she say?

But... If her Mum found out she learned to FLY on her own... She would be proud... Right? **Right?**

... Right?

Cirno floated over to Amelia's side and put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

She was smaller than Cirno... That's something else. Anyway.

Amelia looked to the ice fairy. "Alright. But if ANYTHING goes wrong - You take responsibility."

Cirno blinked. "Eh?"

"You, are, the strongest right? Strongest people have the greatest responsibilities!"

Cirno nodded and headed out of the Kirisame household, followed very closely, by Amelia. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic."

After a while of walking, Cirno came to a stop in a clearing with Amelia behind her.

"Alright! This is where we'll get you to learn to fly!"

Amelia smiled. "Yes!" She nodded.

* * *

Alice woke up slowly and went about her routine of getting awake. Ranging from having a bath to sorting out her breakfast for the day. Well, her dolls handled the food. She just had to get ready. Which was good.

Alice Margatroid sat at her breakfast table, eating toast with jam... Everything was good-

-Right up until she spotted Cirno flying right past her window.

"C'Mon! You can do it! Just try!"

Alice blinked in partial confusion.

'Who is she talking to?' She thought apprehensively. She then called for Shanghai who came without hesitation - She pointed at the window.

"See who Cirno's talking to Shanghai, please."

Shanghai nodded and headed out the window.

* * *

Amelia kept jumping into the air and hoped it would work instantly but... She kept landing on the ground again. Sometimes on her feet, most times on her bottom.

"I don't like this..." Amelia said sadly but then noticed Shanghai, one of the dolls from yesterday, and waved at her.

Shanghai stared at Amelia for a moment before looking up at the sky where Cirno was flying in circles. 'Mistress, Amelia, and Cirno are out here. Cirno is flying and I... I think Amelia wants to... Fly.'

Alice, who had just finished her toast - Came out of her house and saw Amelia bouncing in place with Cirno flying nearby... Rather teasingly.

Alice looked up and frowned. "Cirno. You should be more sensitive!" She pointed her finger at Cirno who instantly yelped and flew away at high speed.

Amelia stopped bouncing and looked down. "Why is it that I can't fly...?" She sniffed and started to feel down.

Alice, noticing this, walked over and place a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Hey, Amelia?"

Amelia looked up at Alice. "Mhm?"

"You want to fly, right?"

"Yeah."

"The mean Ice Fairy was teasing you, wasn't she?"

Amelia nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Alright. I'll teach you the basics and you can learn from there - Close your eyes."

Amelia slowly closed her eyes. "Okay... L-Like this?" Amelia was unsure of Alice still... But she was nice. Nicer than Cirno in a way... So she decided to follow Alice's instructions.

"Yes. Now... Do you feel a warm sensation inside you?"

"Warm sensation?"

"Yes. Such as the feeling when your stomach is full?"

Amelia thought long and hard but soon enough she started to feel a rather warm feeling in her veins. "I can feel something... I can feel it, Alice! I can feel it, Auntie Alice!"

Alice blushed at the mention of her name but decided to help Amelia more. "Okay. Now... Slowly, imagine that sensation going to your legs and put into your head that you want to fly."

Amelia followed Alice's instructions. Somehow, she started to lose her sense of being on the ground because... She was starting to levitate. But Amelia didn't realize this. She was still focusing her energy.

Alice nodded. "Okay. I know you can hear me, slowly open your eyes, however, do NOT stop the sensation."

Amelia opened her eyes and the instant she saw she was floating, she cracked a very wide smile. "I did it, Alice! I did it!" She squealed.

Alice smiled at her. "Now, slowly imagine yourself landing onto the ground. Remember, slowly."

Amelia nodded and did as she was told - Landing perfectly. "Wow...Wowie... Wow..." She raced over to Alice and jumped at her, tackling the Streamstress onto the soft grass and hugging her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around Amelia. "That's quite alright. You did well. Congratulations. The next lesson will be flying."

"Ey, and I'll help with that."

Alice looked over to someone who was standing with her broom and a smirk on her face.

Amelia looked up and spotted her as well. "MUMMA!" She jumped up, thoroughly winding Alice in the process, and was by Marisa's side in a split second. "I hovered! I HOVERED!"

Marisa Kirisame smiled widely. "I saw, nice work." She offered a thumbs up which had Amelia in a wide smile.

"I never would've believed it had it not been for the ice fairy!"

"Ice Fairy?" Marisa blinked.

Alice cleared her throat as she got up. "Yeah, Cirno was trying to teach her flying but... I had to scare her away. Cirno was making Amelia feel bad."

Marisa growled but shook her head - Opting to let it go... For now.

"Mumma."

Marisa looked at Amelia. "Yeah?"

Amelia's stomach growled which made the young girl blush brightly.

"C-Can we have some breakfast now?"

Marisa chuckled as she patted Amelia on the head. "Of course. C'mon Alice, I know you normally have breakfast before any of us, but you can have some tea or juice."

"Alright."

And with that, the three-headed to Marisa's house.

Cirno was floating nearby and had a smirk.

"I've got you right where I want you..."


	8. Chapter 8 - Marisa, Alice and Amelia

Before Cirno could make good on her intentions... Daiyousei had appeared out of (seemingly) no-where and distracted her. Something about fairy traditions and so on?

Meanwhile, Amelia sat at the breakfast table as Marisa made toast with Strawberry Jam (Read: Mushroom-style designed) and a cup of Green tea for Alice.

Alice thanked Marisa for the tea and Amelia started to munch on the toast.

Amelia hummed in delight as she munched on the toast. Enjoying every bite and taste.

Eventually, Marisa went to the kitchen and was quickly followed by Alice. Alice excused herself to Amelia, but Amelia seemed too focused on the toast - Its rather weird design was curious to her.

Alice cleared her throat when she arrived behind her. "So, Marisa..."

Marisa looked at Alice as she stood in the kitchen.

"Yo?"

Alice walked over to Marisa, extremely closely, making Marisa blush, and leaned over to her face - Slowly pecking her on the cheek.

"I... I wanted to give you that. For a while now."

Marisa blinked as Alice went back to normal-stance. "Not in front of her!" She hissed and shook her head. "Honestly, Ali, yer gonna get me shot!"

"... Again?"

"... Eh? You... You saw what happened?"

"Well, Shanghai saw."

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah... The doll."

"She's a smart one!"

"So is Amelia!"

"... Mumma?"

Marisa and Alice stopped bickering long enough for Amelia to be spotted - Putting her plate that was used for the toast into the sink. Having finished her breakfast.

"Yeah?"

Amelia looked between them. "Alice is a nice lady... Don't be mean."

Marisa opened and closed her mouth like a fish and Alice smiled. "Why thank you, Amelia."

Amelia smiled brightly and then headed out of the room.

"Where are you goin?"

Amelia looked back at Marisa. "... Need the bathroom."

Marisa nodded. "Eh... Okay. Erm... Upstairs, near the room, you are in!"

Amelia's voice could be heard. "Okay, Mumma! Thank you!"

Marisa chuckled. "Welcome!" She saw Alice giggling at her. "What? 'ave I got egg on me face or what?"

"It's nothing. It's just... You sound a lot nicer when you're talking to her than when you speak to Reimu or me."

"Lay off."

* * *

Reimu had gotten up bright and early, pretty much when she saw Cirno and Daiyousei bolt past her shrine and knock a few tables over. It had irritated (Read: Angered) the Shrine Maiden but there was little she could do besides putting them back.

In the midst of her cleaning, she spotted someone she hadn't seen in awhile - Ran Yakumo. She looked... Lost? Confused? Well, being one of the Yokai who was directly under the tutorage of Yukari Yakumo meant she was a force to be careful around.

Ran looked like she was staring into space so Reimu went about with a broom and started to clean the Shrine.

Ran disappeared and Reimu shrugged her shoulders. But... Amelia was certainly a curious case - She would have to talk to the new girl at some point... When Alice or Marisa wasn't around...

"Cirno."

Reimu reached to her right and 'plucked' Cirno out of thin air, again - Which had Cirno rather... Annoyed at the situation but she looked to her. "What?"

"Bring that new girl here."

"Amelia?"

"Yeah. That one. Make sure Alice or Marisa aren't with her."

Cirno rolled her eyes and nodded. "Aight."

Cirno flew off when Reimu let her go - heading in the direction of the Kirisame Household... Again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Complications

Cirno flew through the skies at record-breaking speeds. Arriving outside the Kirisame Household in moments.

She spotted Amelia wondering around outside. Amelia had been to the bathroom and now was wandering outside, while Marisa and Alice were chatting.

"Hey, Amelia!"

Amelia looked over and smiled as soon as her eyes locked onto Cirno. "Hi!" She said back - Walking over and standing in front of her.

As they stood there - Cirno had a distinct feeling she was being watched... But what was watching them?

Cirno started to float upwards into the sky.

Amelia Kirisame looked into the sky as Cirno floated up. Her eyes narrowing as Cirno was... Teasing her again.

"Ehehehe! Catch me! If you can..." Cirno grinned.

Amelia's eyes seemed to glaze over as she started to hover off the ground. "..."

Cirno gulped as she sensed a **HUGE** amount of magical power coming off of Amelia - She was a child born of a powerful magician but... Wait...

Cirno looked around rapidly. "Didn't they say you were born out of black-" She felt her neck get crushed almost as she felt a hand over it, "H-Hey! **ACK**!"

Amelia had crossed the gaps between them in record time and grabbed the ice fairy. Something was controlling her... But what was it?

Was it the Black Magic? Something else?

Cirno tried to get out of Amelia's hold but was struggling... Badly. "What... What in the whole of Gensokyo are you doing!?" Cirno managed to choke out.

Amelia had no control over her body as she kicked Cirno in the stomach and pushed her forwards - Winding the Ice Fairy and causing Cirno to go crashing to the ground beneath her.

* * *

Marisa Kirisame had no knowledge of what was going on outside, but, she yawned a few times.

Alice Margatroid tilted her head at her. "...Are you feeling okay, Mari?"

Marisa nodded. "Yeah, I 'unno why ye'd think of th-" She yawned again.

Alice put a hand to Marisa's forehead and blinked. "You're **burning** up!" She exclaimed as Marisa closed her eyes.

"_Mmmmm..._" was about all Marisa could get out as she struggled to stay up.

Alice then sensed an overwhelming amount of magical energy flowing from Marisa straight outside - She instantly got to the window and her eyes widened. "Marisa! You have to get outside! It's about Amelia!"

Marisa looked like she tried to move quickly, and honestly, she did. She tried to get up but fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The amount of magical energy she was losing was considerable.

Alice looked between Marisa and Amelia. Then... She made the connection - Amelia's magical energy was solely coming from Marisa herself. Every movement Amelia did, Marisa would lose. Every time Marisa breathed in, Amelia breathed in. Every time Amelia breathed out, Marisa also did.

She looked to the door and raced to it. She had to find Reimu or Patchouli... **AND FAST**.

* * *

Amelia closed her eyes and magic was flowing to her. So much in fact that she nearly started to wobble in the air.

Cirno looked up from the floor and scrambled to her feet. "_What the heck_!?"

* * *

Daiyousei and Reimu had been talking a small amount before Reimu sensed the enormous amount of magical energy building near the Forest of Magic. "Daiyousei, get Patchouli or Remillia. We'll need her."

Daiyousei nodded and flew off at high speed after sensing the same thing Reimu had.

Reimu got out her staff and headed towards the sight of enormous energy...

* * *

Yukari Yakumo looked to the Kirisame household as she had arrived a few hundred meters away. Spotting Alice leaving the household and heading for the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"_Hmmm..._" Yukari hummed and headed to the sight of the magical presence that was building. It was like Marisa's magic mixing with someone else's... Perhaps the Black Magic Child?

Marisa lifted her head and managed to get to a seating position. "Owwww... Da'Ze." She moaned as she felt a huge headache hit her. "Owww..." She slowly got to her feet and then had to grab the side to prevent herself from falling again.

_'Why is my magic doing this...'_ She thought to herself as she barely managed to stay standing.

Little did she know, Yukari and Cirno were about to witness _**extremely**_ powerful magic...


End file.
